garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Dons des Apis
Don de la Chair (Niveau Un) Bien d'herbivore sous leur forme d'auroch, Les Apis étaient omnivore en tant qu'humain, sous forme homidée et sous leur forme minotauresque, leur forme crinos et étaient célèbrement connu pour dévorer leur ennemis rituellement. Ce don était le plus prisé parmis les plus martiaux des guerrier-taureaux, car il leur permettait de récupérer leur force par ce "don de chair" de leur ennemis. Un garou qui apprend ce don meut faire de même, mais prend le risque de payer le prix pour avoir violé la litanie. Système: Une fois appris, les effets de ce don sont permanent. Si le personnage passe 10 minutes sous forme crinos à dévorer le cadavre d'un ennemi tué au combat (pas une proie), il regagne immédiatement au choix, soit deux points de rage, soit un point de volonté, soit un point de gnose. Néanmois, la chair de mort-vivant n'apporte aucune force spirituelle et les créatures à la chair empoissonée n'en reste pas moins toxique pour celui qui la mange. Scent of Changing Blood (Level One) In their roles as matchmakers, the Apis often needed to know if the people they were attempting to bring together were Kinfolk to any Changing Breed or not. This Gift allowed them to breathe the scent of a man or woman and tell whether or not the person was Kin, in order to properly pair Kin with those who would strengthen their bloodlines rather than dilute them. System: The character can automatically detect Whether Or not SOtneOne is Kin to his own Breed - Garou using this Gift automatically detect Garou Kinfolk. In addition, the Player may roll Perception + Primal-Urge, difficulty 7, to accurately pinpoint the strongest tribal bloodline of the Kin in question. Kinfolk to other shapeshifters ... Ties of Destiny (Level Two) The Apis, like many ancient human cultures, believed that certain people were tied together from birth to share a common destiny. This Gift allowed the Apis to perceive the threads that tie a person to his destined mate -or someone who was tied to him by a darker fate. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Perception + Enigmas, difficulty 8. If successful, she perceives the ties of destiny as shimmering red threads that stretch out from the observed subject’s heart, liver or hands in the direction of the person or persons fated to share a common destiny with the subject. The threads may appear slack or taut; the more taut the thread, the closer the tie between people or the nearer the shared fate is to coming to pass. This Gift, however, does not reveal whether the shared destiny is good or bad - only if it is strong or imminent. Hathor’s Blessing (Level Three) Among the many gifts given the Apis was the ability to promote fertility in others, even to the point of increasing the chance of a shapeshifter breeding true. Although the werewolf who learns this Gift must sacrifice a portion of her own spiritual essence to bestow Hathor’s Blessing, the diminishing numbers of the Garou make it arguably well worth the price. System: The Garou touches the person to receive the blessing at :he brow, the sternum, and just below the navel; the ?layer sacrifices one permanent Gnosis. The next child conceived by the blessed individual has an additional 25% chance to breed true (thus, a 35% chance of breeding true if the character mates with a Kin of no particular Pure Breed). If neither the Gift’s target nor his or her mate is a shapeshifter or Kinfolk (or is a shapeshifter that doesn’t pass on its nature by breeding, such as Corax), there is still a 25% chance that their child will breed true, becoming a shapeshifter of the same type (and apparently of the same bloodline) of the Gift user. This Gift cannot, however, produce Pure Breed in a child if the parents possess none. Strength of the Brazen Bull (Level Three) The Apis knew a Gift that allowed them to turn their hides to brass, their hooves to iron, and their breath to flame, making them fearsome opponents in battle. To this day, the brazen bulls are still remembered in legends from around the Mediterranean. The Apis ancestor-spirits are capable of passing on a version of this Gift to Garou, although the potency is somewhat lessened. Still, a Garou with fur of brass and iron claws is something to be feared. System: The player spends one Rage and one Gnosis and rolls Stamina + Survival, difficulty 6. The Garou’s fur becomes brass-colored and metallic, offering him one extra soak die, and his claws become metallic, adding one damage die to all claw attacks. The effects last for one turn per success. Catégorie:Dons